


[PODFIC] Perchance to Dream by destroythemeek

by mycherbebe (cyrene)



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrene/pseuds/mycherbebe
Summary: Podfic of Perchance to Dream by destroythemeekSummary: At night, curled up under school-issue sheets and blankets that barely block out the harsh New England winds whistling through the tiny crack between the window and the sill, Todd dreams of the future.





	[PODFIC] Perchance to Dream by destroythemeek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315697) by [destroythemeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroythemeek/pseuds/destroythemeek). 



Title: Perchance to Dream  
Author: destroythemeek  
Reader: mycherbebe  
Fandom: Dead Poets Society  
Pairing: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry  
Rating: G  
Warnings: N/A, choose not to use   
Summary: At night, curled up under school-issue sheets and blankets that barely block out the harsh New England winds whistling through the tiny crack between the window and the sill, Todd dreams of the future.  
Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/315697)  
Length: 0:05:57  
Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tx0t9s83wg8p4e3/perchance+to+dream+by+destroythemeek.mp3)


End file.
